


Tensão

by kalinebogard



Category: Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady está furioso com Blackie e decide tomar satisfações. Quem ele pensa que é para fazer aquela monstruosidade com seus homens? Seus companheiros de trabalho?!!</p>
<p>A intenção é ensinar uma lição ao mau caráter, quem sabe acertar-lhe um soco naquele nariz petulante e fazê-lo ver que não pode agir de forma indiscriminada!</p>
<p>Mas ao confrontar seu inimigo ele verá que as coisas não saem como planejado.</p>
<p>Blackie x Grady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensão

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Esse ano eu tive uma súbita inspiração. Decidi escrever uma oneshot para cada livro que eu ler, com os personagens que mais me agradarem. O primeiro livro que eu li em 2014 foi Água para elefantes. Então... eis me aqui.
> 
> Não foi betado. Digitei e postei. Por favor, perdoem os erros.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Tensão  
Kaline Bogard

_Parte Única_

 

Estava furioso. Não. Furioso era pouco. Muito pouco. Infinita e absurdamente pouco diante do que sentia. Mas Grady não conseguia pensar em outra palavra apropriada para descrever seus sentimentos.

Sua vontade era socar todas as pessoas que entravam em seu caminho, desde que saltara do vagão em busca do desgraçado que lhe atormentava os pensamentos. Claro que não faria isso. Era apenas um dos chefes, não um bastardo sem coração como Tio Al ou August.

As palavras daquele doutorzinho queimavam em sua mente. Maldito fresco... como podia desconfiar de si? De sua honra e honestidade?

O velho Camel e o anão... como era mesmo o nome dele? Wagner ou Walter... alguma coisa assim, pouco importava. O que realmente importava é que os dois, junto com mais oito homens, tinham sido jogados dos vagões justamente quando passavam por uma ponte.

Sem piedade e sem hesitação.

Os trabalhadores tinham sido despejados por que o circo estava com um pé na falência. Tio Al não possuía dinheiro suficiente para pagar seus homens e a porra da solução fora jogar os homens pelo ar, rumo a morte certa, de metros de altura e a uma alta velocidade.

Camel e o anão dançaram por que o tal doutorzinho andava de olho na mulher de August, e recebera retaliação. Olho por olho, diria Tio Al.

 

Grady lamentava por eles. Muito. Mas por seus homens... ah, pelos rapazes que trabalhavam ao seu lado, derramavam suor debaixo do mesmo sol e não mediam esforços para colocar aquele circo de merda em pé...

Por esses oitos homens Grady explodiria.

Não teve reação quando Jacob o alcançou enquanto pregavam as vigas da tenda principal e lhe colocara o dedo na cara, exigindo explicações. O ruivinho tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o rosto inchado era pura desolação.

Gritava coisas sobre o velho Camel e seu companheiro de vagão, aquele anão que vivia com uma cadela a tira coloco, pouco importava.

O sangue de Grady ferveu.

Tio Al nunca faria aquilo com apenas duas pessoas. Furioso afastou Jacob de sua frente e saiu vasculhando homem a homem. Vagão a vagão.

Oito.

Oito companheiros tinham sido jogados pela ponte para morrer.

Grady trincou os dentes, os olhos esverdeados exibiam um brilho meio insano. Não podia cobrar essa afronta de Tio Al, evidentemente. Mas podia tirar satisfações de outra pessoa. E cobrar explicações pela atitude covarde e injustificável. Pelo amor de Deus, Camel era um velho doente! Como podiam ter feito aquilo?

B&G

Não foi tão difícil assim encontrar seu alvo. Grady descobriu Blackie fumando um cigarro tranquilamente atrás de um dos últimos carros dos trabalhadores, aproveitando uma folga no trabalho pesado.

O homem estava encostado displicente. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios rodeados pela barba por fazer. Seus cabelos negros exibiam um corte bem rente. Os olhos escuros fixos no céu logo se voltaram curiosos para Grady, que avançava como um touro em frente a uma capa vermelha agitada. Mesmo Leo, o leão do circo, jamais parecera tão furioso assim.

– Seu filho da puta! – o rapaz esbravejou, erguendo o punho com intenção de acertar o rosto de Blackie.

– Hn?!

Não foi trabalho algum impedir o golpe. Blackie segurou o pulso do outro com força e o torceu para baixo sem piedade, arrancando um gemido tanto de dor quanto de indignação.

Grady era forte, mas Blackie era muito mais forte. Grady era alto, mas Blackie era muito mais alto.

Por segundos se encararam, com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos erguendo o rosto para manter os olhos verdes fixos nos olhos negros debochados. Os cabelos lisos de Grady, geralmente bem penteados, caiam por sua face vermelha de raiva, meio que encobrindo os olhos de íris esmeralda.

Blackie tragou o cigarro e soprou a fumaça enquanto sorria de lado, de um jeito que apenas ele conseguia, sempre debochando e desafiando os outros. De um jeito que fez o rapaz preso em suas mãos praguejar de rancor.

– O que eu fiz dessa vez? – o grandão perguntou cheio de ironia e diversão. Sabia que poucos gostavam dele. Na verdade, se pudessem, já tinham lhe arrancado o couro e jogado para os abutres há muito tempo.

– Bastardo – Grady rosnou, a voz falhando de rancor – Não se faça de besta! Maldito! Seu porra!

Blackie perdeu a pouca paciência. Arremessou o cigarro pela metade fora e, com um puxão, jogou Grady contra a parede de ferro do vagão. O rapaz gemeu abafado de dor e tentou se libertar, mas o inimigo não deixou.

Ofegantes, se encararam.

– Qual seu maldito problema, garoto?

– Não se faça de inocente, seu merda! – Grady puxou o braço inutilmente. A mão de Blackie parecia um aperto de aço – Camel! E oito dos meus homens!!

– Ahhhhh. Entendo. Foram ordens de Tio Al. Eu apenas as cumpri.

E Blackie sorriu maldoso, querendo provocar ainda mais.

– Desgraçado – Grady tentou acertar o rosto do inimigo com a outra mão, no entanto Blackie a segurou sem dificuldade, e a prendeu contra a parede de ferro do vagão, mantendo ambas acima da cabeça do mais baixo – Me solta!

– Hum... sangue quente, Grady? Não queria que eu jogasse um dos meus homens, não é? Perde quem é mais fraco...

O rapaz não disse nada. A respiração ofegante fazia o cabelo castanho e liso balançar, e a face estava corada de raiva.

A cena, de um jeito inesperado, mexeu com os instintos de Blackie. Ele adorava amansar feras. Adorava domar pequenos furações como aquele rapaz preso em suas garras.

Adorou a forma como os olhos verdes de Grady se arregalaram quando ele forçou um joelho entre suas as pernas e começou a abaixar-se em direção ao menor.

– Vou te ensinar a ter modos, garoto.

E Blackie colou os lábios de ambos, permitindo que Grady sentisse o gosto de bebida falsificada, cigarro e algo mais. O gosto de Blackie. A barba mal feita arranhava a pele da face de Grady, causando-lhe um arrepio que pouco tinha a ver com repúdio...

Vendo que a surpresa tirara a ação do outro, Blackie aproveitou para explorar-lhe a boca, acariciando com a língua inquieta e dominadora. Era um bruto e beijava como um, que sabia apenas se impor usando a força descomunal para trazer a submissão a quem quisesse.

E dominar aquele belo jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos estava se mostrando muito melhor do que imaginara. Não era a primeira vez que Blackie desejava fazer aquilo, porém era a primeira vez que tinha oportunidade.

O beijo era pouco. Pouquíssimo na verdade. Para maior surpresa de Grady, seu algoz libertou-lhe os lábios, porém inclinou-se para atacar-lhe o pescoço, mordendo e sugando com gosto, querendo deixar uma marca. Sua marca.

Os dedos fortes libertaram os pulsos de Grady e entraram-lhe afoitos por baixo da camisa, tocando na pele clara sem cuidado. Blackie queria sentir aquele corpo forte, que nada tinha de delicado. Não era uma das garotas magrelas que caiam aos seus pés e sim alguém másculo e forte. Bem o tipo que despertava os instintos de Blackie e fazia seu baixo ventre pulsar. A masculinidade entre suas pernas cresceu, faminta; desejando encontrar um lugar dentro do corpo de Grady...

Os toques agressivos de Blackie fizeram o mais jovem se arrepiar. Um gemido involuntário escapou dos lábios de Grady, para desgosto do rapaz e satisfação de Blackie.

As coisas estavam prestes a esquentar mais.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz grave de Earl os fez se afastar um pouco. Ambos olharam para o recém chegado, o chefe da segurança de Tio Al. Grady, que estava corado e sem fôlego, olhou meio perdido para Earl, como se pedisse socorro, deixando o controle da situação totalmente nas mãos dele.

– Nada – o homem cruzou os braços claramente desafiando Earl a contestá-lo. Ambos possuíam a mesma altura, podendo mirar olhos nos olhos.

– O que eu disse sobre August? – Earl falou irritado para Grady – Tem que ficar de olho nele, porra. Tá fazendo o que aqui?

O rapaz torceu os lábios. Mirou Blackie de modo rancoroso e ameaçador, lembrando-se novamente do porquê ter ido atrás daquele bastardo sem coração.

Blackie, que sorria maldoso e vitorioso, finalmente libertou Grady e deixou que se afastasse totalmente de si.

– Essa noite – Blackie sussurrou enquanto Grady seguia desorientado na direção de Earl – você não me escapa garoto.

Grady não disse nada, apenas aproximando-se de Earl e recebendo um tabefe na nuca, sem revidar ou reclamar. Acelerou o passo para fugir de explicações e impedir que a situação piorasse. Manteve o silêncio, por que não tinha certeza de que sua voz sairia firme o bastante para mandar Blackie a merda depois daquela promessa.

Ou pior, teve dúvida se tinha sequer vontade de afastá-lo... afinal... depois daquele beijo sua calça ficara extremamente apertada e incomoda. E, embora Grady nunca admitisse, aguardaria a noite com ansiedade.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, dois personagens tão promissores e tão pouco explorados... senti uma química desgraçadamente forte entre eles, toda aquela rivalidade... o Blackie sendo um FDP master e o Grady todo cheio de honra... não podia dar em outra, não?
> 
> Mas acho que sou a única pessoa na face da Terra a shippar esses dois
> 
> xD


End file.
